


Lessons in Etiquette and Love

by Ttiiggeerr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Complete, Courting Rituals, Cunning Harry Potter, Etiquette, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry Potter's Name is Hadrian, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Maybe mpreg, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Professor Tom Riddle, Severus is a valet, Victorian, but it's me so probably, normalize being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ttiiggeerr/pseuds/Ttiiggeerr
Summary: Hadrian's father has decided it's high time he marry. His mother, however, believes one should marry for love and not duty. After a hit to the head, Hadrian comes up with a cunning plan to land him in London to relearn the finer points of gentry etiquette. Is he there to learn etiquette or is he there to learn to love?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 47
Kudos: 282





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

“Hadrian, we’ve told you before that you must marry before your twenty-first birthday, did we not?” It took all of Harry’s willpower not to roll his eyes at his father. 

“Yes, you have. And you know I hate being called Hadrian.” His father’s eyes flashed with anger for a moment. 

“You will be called by your given name, since you are now an adult. Your childish nickname has no place amongst grown men. Now, have you decided who you shall take as a spouse?” Harry shook his head. He hadn’t even given it much thought. 

“You know I prefer the fairer sex stay far away from my bedroom afairs, father. And as you’ve raised me to be rather sheltered from those of my own inclinations, I’m hard pressed to find someone that I’m even able to call my own-let alone grow old together. And you know how mother feels about marriage without love to back the union.” His father’s face grew stony with every word from his mouth. 

“You have until your twenty-first birthday to fall in love. You will announce your engagement by then or your mother and I will do so for you. And you know I will not be choosing a man for you to be with, so I suggest you start taking adulthood seriously.” The man stood and strode out of the drawing room. Harry likely wouldn’t be seeing him again until supper. 

“Young lord, is there anything I can get for you?”

“No, thank you Severus. You’ve kept my secrets in the past, have you not?” His valet tilted his head and nodded. “What do you think of father’s intent?”

“I think he’s keen to see you produce an heir. Your mother, however, wishes only to see you happy. Forgive my bluntness, but she does not want you to end up in a marriage of convenience, such as herself.” 

“There’s no way of getting him to budge on my branching out, is there?”

“Based upon the last few attempts you’ve made at going to London with them, I imagine not.”

Harry mounted his horse and sighed while waiting for his father to join him. The hunt was already running an hour late because his mother had started in on him about what Harry’d started to refer to as ‘the marriage problem’. The man finally mounted and a collective sigh of relief flooded the group of men visiting from a town over. 

When the hunt commenced, they rode out into the woods. Usually, they started with a trapped fox or such that they’d chase down but the next town over believed that to be cheating so they were hunting on merit alone today. His horse weaved in and out of brush while Severus trailed behind on his horse. He didn’t often come on these trips, but he had been feeling particularly agile today and opted to come. A loud BANG! sounded from just behind Harry and his horse bucked in terror. Harry barely had enough time to register Severus shouting for him before his head hit something quite hard and he knew no more. 

“-don’t see how that could possibly help him!”

“Lilian, don’t you see? He’s incapable of manning the family name! Couldn’t even be bothered to stay on his own horse for God’s-” 

“Lord Potter, I suggest you take your case elsewhere. This is the room of a patient, not a study.”

“How is he, doctor?” Harry could hardly make heads or tails of the conversation, but he figured he might be better off if he continued to pretend to be asleep. It was also much easier keeping his eyes closed. 

“He’s hit his head pretty hard-twice, no less. He’ll need plenty of rest for the next two days, but be mindful of how long he sleeps. Reading, visiting and the like are acceptable, but minimal physical activity and no arguments!” The last statement was made with such a tone of finality, that even his father didn’t argue. “Call me if he is in pain or if you cannot wake him after a full night’s rest.” Harry heard people leaving and the door snicked shut. Footsteps, presumably Severus’s, made their way around his bed towards his wardrobe. 

“You can wake up now, young lord.” He opened his eyes, surprised to see it wasn’t as difficult as he thought it would be. 

“What happened?”

“A member of the gentry brought an inexperienced valet on the hunt with us this morning. He was unaware that you should not fire a weapon without the dogs barking first. Your horse was sufficiently spooked and bucked, causing you to hit your head on a tree branch. Your loss of consciousness led to you falling to the ground, thus hitting your head once more. Frankly, I’m surprised you’re awake.” Harry sat up and yawned. 

“I am a bit tired, but that could be because I’m sore from falling from such a height.” He paused, his hands in his lap. “Father will never let me leave the house to find a husband after this, will he?”

“I’m afraid not. At least, not willingly.” Harry looked up and motioned for him to continue. “I’ve been thinking over the last hour or so and I’ve come up with an idea that just might work.”

“Well, out with it then.”

“You may be able to twist this to your advantage. You can do small impolite things, frequently. It will drive your father to spare and you can use the head injury to claim you’ve forgotten the finer points of being a member of polite society. You can plead your case with your mother then, tell her how embarrassed you are and that you wish to relearn the finer points of politeness once more. She’ll likely send you to London to relearn your manners prior to your father bringing home ladies to meet you, which will allow you to branch out and meet new people.”

“Severus, that’s incredible! Now, how to go about it…”

It turns out, being impolite was rather easy when Harry was irritated with his father. 

When he was allowed to get out of bed and go to the dining room for supper, his father started their conversation by mentioning Lord Parkinson’s daughter. 

“Being the daughter of an earl, that’s no small feat. And I hear she’s simply lovely.” It was incredibly easy after that to set down his cup in such a way that it clinked with the china. The more his father went on and on, the more he enjoyed doing small things that irritated his father. 

Not using the proper utensils was always one of his pet peeves, even going so far as to threaten disinheriting his only child. 

The next few days followed in similar patterns. He neglected to change for walks with his mother into walking clothes, he tracked dirt into the house without a single care and even took to taking short naps in the library in his favourite chair. It hadn’t even been a week before his mother cornered him. 

“Is there anything you’d like to talk about?” It wasn’t difficult to look nervous. He hated lying to his mother, but she didn’t have any say over how the house was run so the deceit was necessary to his plight. 

“Mother...I’m afraid that falling off the horse may have damaged my memory. I’m aware I’m doing things wrong but I’ve no idea how to go about it the right way. I wish to learn again, but I’m hesitant to bring the issue up with Father.” Understanding flooded her kind eyes and Harry found that he had to look away. 

“Not to worry, I know how irate your father can get when it comes to manners. And I’ve just the thing to set all this to rights.”

Harry stepped down from the carriage and turned on the ball of his foot to bid his parents farewell. His mother smiled and wished him luck, emphasizing that she hoped he’d be all caught up by the end of the year. His father harrumphed and nodded to him before the carriage left. 

He turned back to the building, observing the rather classy but understated look of the door. To the right stood a cobbler and to the left, a hatter. He’d have to see about procuring his mother a lovely new hat before heading home. 

Stepping in, he took in the large area. The walls and floors were a light grey, just enough colour to not be boring but light enough that the impressive art collection stood out. On the left a girl with white-blonde hair stood taking notes with a young man with brown hair. 

“He’s down in the kitchen teaching the cooking students. It’s very nice to meet you.” He nodded his thanks to the airy girl and quietly strode down the steps into the kitchen. A class of roughly a dozen students sat facing towards the hearth and away from him while the professor talked about the proper serving dishes for soups versus salads. 

“Class dismissed. I expect to see you all tomorrow at the same time.” The students filed out and Harry remained standing by the stairs while the man took a service tray filled with tea and started walking to the next room over. “Are you coming?” he asked over his shoulder. 

Harry followed him and watched as a tea service was laid out and sat when he was told to do so. 

“I’m Professor Tom. You must be the Marquess of Potter.”

“Please, I much prefer Lord if you must use titles.”

“My apologies Lord Hadrian. Your mother tells me that you’ve had a bit of a lapse in memory which renders your manners all but useless, is that correct?” Tom reached for his tea and took a sip, gesturing for Harry to do the same. 

“I’m afraid I’ve had to exaggerate the situation within my family home. To put it bluntly, I was given until my twenty-first birthday to fall in love with a man or my father would pick a bride for me. It was a happy accident to have fallen from my horse during the last hunt and used the hit to my head to enable me to meet people I wouldn’t otherwise meet.” He sipped his tea, delighted by the pleasant taste. 

“I see. And your father, he isn’t one to allow you to socialize?” A shrewd look overcame Tom’s face at that thought. 

“Not necessarily. Just not with anyone he doesn’t immediately approve of. Anyone my age is either already married, or betrothed since birth. He’s no shortage of women bringing their daughters to visit my mother, but I’ve never much been one for frills.” Tom set down his cup and looked at him for a long moment before standing. 

“Well if it’s all the same to you, I’ve blocked out the time to teach you. Since your manners aren’t impaired, I’ll expect you to be keeping me company instead. It’s been quite some time since I’ve had someone to talk to that hasn’t been a client that I find myself quite excited for tomorrow’s lesson once the cooks have left. You’ll be free to do as you please, although I do ask that you refrain from interrupting one of my classes. Simply standing as you did earlier will suffice if you have something of importance. Your room is up on the first floor, the second door on the left. The first door on the left is your washroom. The doors on the right are my rooms, although I’m more commonly found in the library on the next floor up. Lady Luna on the ground floor can show you.”

“It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Professor Tom.” Harry stood and held out his hand. Tom took it and bowed slightly over it. 

“The pleasure was all mine, Hadrian.” He turned and disappeared through the door and Harry smiled. Perhaps he would enjoy his stay in London more than he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Hadrian did, indeed, enjoy his time in London. His “lessons” were only an hour or two at length after the cooking class had left for the afternoon, leaving him free to roam the city and do as he pleased otherwise. He’d met many men along the way, several of which were quite attractive, and some which were rather pudgy and all were content to do nothing with their lives besides boast about this or that while living with the benefits of being a part of the gentry. 

Once the novelty of London wore off, he quickly found that he much preferred the company of Tom during the afternoon hours rather than the superficial ones of those he’d been meeting as of late. He looked forward to their visits and often wondered if the man was even available. He never spoke of his own life, only his classes and occasionally his students. Finding a way to bring up Tom’s life was becoming quite the chore, until Hadrian’s luck turned around one afternoon.

“Tell me Hadrian, why have you not asked about my lineage?” To say that Hadrian was shocked would be an understatement. He was downright flabbergasted that he didn’t have to sneak in a question with the hopes it would be answered. 

“I suppose I didn’t think you wished to speak about it. I’m not one to pry, especially since you’ve been quite hospitable to me. I imagine there are plenty of young men you could be training right now, instead I’m here taking up your time and space.” 

“Nonsense, your family paid me in advance for the time and space. Regardless if it is used the way it was intended, I’ve been enjoying your company. You’ve struck me as an honest man, and that intrigues me. There are so few around London that you’re a bit of a novelty to me. Please, ask me anything you wish.” Tom stretched out his legs towards the fire to warm himself while Hadrian thought over what he wanted to know. 

“Do you have any plans to further your line?”

Tom smiled and chuckled, waving one hand through the air. “What comes, comes. I’ve had a bit of a difficult time finding someone my own age that hasn’t been completely atrocious with keeping a conversation. You excluded, that is. Tell me, what is it you came to London for again? I’m afraid I’ve forgotten in the few weeks you’ve been here.” 

Hadrian thought on that for a while. He had come looking for...what? Adventure? Love? What a silly notion now that he’d spent an extended period of time here. How could he possibly find love with any of the aristocrats here? Stuck up, snobbish men that only worried about money and their image. Whether or not their daughter would finally be taken off of their hands and if their son would pick a rather nice young partner to bear the next generation of children. 

“I originally came to meet new men. It’s incredibly difficult to find anyone to be with when you’ve only known a small handful of people outside of your family. I guess I didn’t realize it would be so difficult to find anyone worthy of falling in love with.” Tom gave him an odd look, his bright blue eyes piercing through his soul.

“Do you truly find it so difficult to find someone to love here in London Hadrian?” Hadrian’s stomach did a little flip at hearing the smooth voice and he suddenly felt a blush creeping into his cheeks against his wishes. 

“I...May I ask you something?” Tom disregarded his hesitation and nodded for him to continue. “I’m wondering how one would go about finding out if someone is open to you pursuing them. My father seems to think it’s an unteachable subject and my mother doesn’t speak out against him often so the subject has never been breached.” 

Tom thought for several minutes on this, regarding him with curiosity. 

“It would depend on their station and their beliefs, I think. It’s a bit trickier with men than it is with women. Ladies are mostly content to be pursued by anyone at their same station or above whereas with men you have to find one that has your same preferences as well as availability. Most of us have already been betrothed or have already married.”

Hadrian’s heart stuttered. Was Tom insinuating that he was also in the same preference group as him?

“I believe that if you drop a hint or two-an attempt at flirting or something similar, you might find that more men would be willing to pursue you. I don’t mean any offence, but you seem like the type that would prefer being pursued than the type to do the pursuing.” A maid arrived at the door and announced the next set of students. “If you’ll excuse me, Hadrian. It’s been quite...enlightening.” Tom bowed and left before Hadrian could stand, a small smile gracing his lips as he left. 

Not much had changed and yet everything had changed between the two after that. Hadrian found himself with his stomach doing small little acrobatic feats when Tom gave him certain looks and blushing at the smallest of touches should they reach for the teapot at the same time. He rather liked it when Tom gave him heated looks-at least he thought they seemed heated. It seemed similar to what all those romance novels would talk about anyways. His blue eyes were capable of boring straight to Hadrian’s soul, taking bits of him when he looked away. 

Hadrian took care to try smiling a bit more during their conversations, still unsure about how to flirt. If pursuing someone wasn’t on his agenda to learn back home then flirting definitely wasn’t. That was something meant for women and girls, not for men of his station. 

With a sudden jolt, he smiled. An idea had just occurred to him and while rather embarrassing, he’d take a moment of humility to further his plans regarding Tom. He dressed quickly and made his way to the kitchen to prepare tea before the art students started arriving. He’d noticed that the blonde one always showed up prior to the rest of the class to sip on a cup of tea and admire the works without anyone around. 

When he made his way back up, she was sitting on a chair by the fireplace watching the fire as the coals started to ignite the new logs for the day. He placed the tea service down and joined her in the opposite chair. 

“Good morning, miss. I hope you don’t mind my joining you this morning.” She turned her silvery gaze on him and smiled. 

“I’m honoured you joined me. I was wondering if you would. Have you come to ask me anything?” She prepared a cup of tea without hardly looking at what she was doing. 

“I was wondering if you’d be so kind as to help me. I’m rather curious about how women all seem to know how to flirt so effortlessly.” She giggled and tucked her feet under her chair.

“Please, throwing yourself at someone shamelessly isn’t flirting. It’s advertising the goods. Flirting is much more stealthy than shoving your bosom into others and laughing much more than necessary. Flirting is subtle. A light blush here or there, small smiles at someone when no one else is paying attention and even an occasional wink from across a room-although that can be a bit hit or miss.” She regarded him for a moment before turning serious and leaning in some.

“The next time he asks you a personal question or something that’s more than small talk, bite your lip and look away like you’re thinking. Then give your answer. And when he responds if the situation calls for it, laugh a bit. Not those big hearty chuckles men like so much, just a small one. Not quite a giggle, not quite a laugh. And if there’s an innuendo there, make it a bit breathy.” Hadrian was hanging off of her every word by the time she was done. The process of flirting was fascinating.

“Any other tips? Points in the right direction?”

“Personally, I hear Professor Tom is quite partial to sweets. Can you bake?” Hadrian nodded, so focused on the question that he hadn’t realized she knew he was interested in Tom. His mother loved sweets as well and he had made a point as a young child to have the cook teach him to make her favourites. “I’d suggest baking something for him and leaving it out for when he comes down to teach the cooking class. Tomorrow’s lesson is for luncheon, so you should have plenty of time. He never goes down there unless he’s teaching.”

“My sincerest thanks, you’ve been most helpful.” She smiled and waved him off. 

The next morning saw him up bright and early just like every other day. He dressed and made his way to the kitchen, eager to find out just what he had to work with. 

The hearth was clean, a fire blazing and the pantry was stocked full of delicious things. He even managed to find fresh lemons and started grabbing ingredients. 

A few blueberry lemon muffins, several flour patches on his waistcoat and three hours later and Hadrian was finally done. He cleaned himself up, wiped down all the surfaces and put the ingredients away before covering the warm muffins and making his way to the local park for a stroll. After all, the weather was quite lovely this time of year.

Tom was waiting in the parlour for him when he got back, a tea service set out and a book in his hands. 

“I didn’t realize your class let out this early. I thought they were learning luncheon and afternoon tea?” The book snapped shut, the only sign that Tom had heard him for several long moments. 

“I didn’t know you could bake.” Hadrian scratched his neck, much more nervous now than he had been prior to returning. He sat down in his chair and caught himself biting his lip before answering. Mentally, he berated himself. Now was definitely not the time for unconscious flirting.

“My mother loves sweets. She has ever since I can remember. I used to wonder why she likes them so much, what makes them different from anything else the cook made for them to receive such happiness from her. I was young when I asked the cook to teach me to make her some sweets when she was ill. Ever since I’ve learned as many recipes as I can to surprise her when she’s not feeling well or when she’s particularly upset about something.” He could practically feel the heat radiating off of his skin at the admission. 

“Hadrian,” the softness of that voice is what caused him to look up. He was immediately caught in Tom’s gaze and hardly noticed the distance between the two closing. When he did notice, he was mildly alarmed to find that Tom was now holding his chin up with a finger and oh-so-gently pulling his face closer. His eyes closed of their own accord and he felt his lips twitch like they wanted to smile but were too curious what would happen if they remained still. 

The lightest brush of something against his lips made his breath hitch before Tom’s lips were pressed against his. 

It was gentle. So much so that he wasn’t entirely sure it counted as a kiss. But regardless of how tenderly Tom was treating him, sparks like tiny lightning bolts shot through his body and made his heart race. Hope and happiness blossomed in his stomach and made him slightly more than lightheaded. Tom pulled away just enough for Hadrian to see him properly.

“Until dinner, sweet Hadrian,” he whispered. Hadrian nearly melted into the chair, both incredibly glad he could relax now that Tom had taken his leave and also very disappointed that he hadn’t had the opportunity to explore what had just happened further.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was a quiet affair. Hadrian ate, but less than usual and Tom wasn’t exactly tucking into his meal like he usually did. A valet came through the door right around when Hadrian was considering if he could stop eating without seeming rude and approached him. 

“Lord Hadrian, a missive arrived for you.” He took the letter and thanked the valet before opening it. 

Lord Hadrian,

I do hope you have been well and have been studying quite vigorously for your manners to improve post haste. It has come to my attention that you are perusing the streets of London and have caught the eyes of the ladies there. 

It is with this knowledge that I’ve decided to have a ball on your birthday. If you do not have anyone on your arm by then, you shall pick one of the lovely women that are sure to attend our home. Your betrothal to someone on this date will be announced at midnight. 

Rest assured, if you cannot pick someone prior to the start of the ball I shall be choosing one for you. I’ve already got a few in mind that would make nice additions to the family.

Hadrian didn’t need to progress further to know the letter was from his father. He resisted the urge to crumple it and instead simply put it behind the second one. 

My Dearest Son,

Your father is on quite the project with this ball. He’s even refusing to allow me to select the musicians! The beasts he’s picked will surely ruin the entire night if their track record has any standing. But don’t worry dear, I’ll get him to change his mind to something more suitable before it’s too late.

I know you must be terribly focused on your lessons, although your father seems to think otherwise. It’s common practice for Professor Tom to send out his more experienced students into London during the day to wean them into social settings to practice their new skills. 

I’ve been trying to get him to let you have some leniency with your time away. I know you’d rather marry for love; trust me, it’s well worth it. Your father just doesn’t understand that the way I do. 

Please know that I will always love you-regardless of who you wish to be with. I know you don’t exactly have the same proclivities towards women the way your father does, but don’t let that deter you. He’s already promised to allow you to bring home a man if you wish, although he’d never outright admit it to anyone else.

Severus has implored that I pass along his well wishes for you and asked me to tell you that he is fully capable and willing to serve both you and another master should you bring one home. 

My advice to you is this: if you should find someone, be honest with them about the time frame you have. London is full of people and if they wish to wait and you spend most of your time with them then...well, your father won’t extend the date of your birthday ball any further than your birthday. 

With Much Love,   
Mummy

P.S. And Severus as well. Even if he’d never admit that he was quite excited that I agreed to pass his message along. 

Hadrian, unaware that Tom was watching him, jumped when Tom asked if something was the matter. 

“Just…” he took a deep breath. “My parents. Father has told me that he plans on picking a bride for me by midnight on my birthday if I neglect to bring someone home to him prior to that.” He wrinkled his nose at the thought. “My mother, on the other hand, has been nothing but supportive.”

“When is your birthday? I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure of knowing.”

“The thirty-first of July. It’s not too far off.” Tom only gave him a calculating look before excusing himself from dinner. 

Hadrian didn’t see much of Tom the next day or the day after that. In fact, he had only exchanged a few words with him over the next several days. He was curious as to what the man was so absorbed with, but didn’t bother asking. If he was meant to know, Tom would mention it in his own time. 

Sure enough, Tom did come up for some evening tea about a fortnight after the letters had arrived. Hadrian hadn’t gone out much since then, preferring to stay inside and hide away from the world. Tom, standing in the doorway, cleared his throat to catch his attention. 

“May I join you?” Hadrian nodded and set his book aside. 

“You needn’t ask, it’s your home after all.”

“On the contrary, I felt it necessary. Actually, it isn’t even proper for me to be here without a chaperone but I didn’t think you’d much appreciate one.” Hadrian tilted his head at this. 

“Whatever would we require a chaperone for?” Tom chuckled at this and he felt his face flush.

“Because it’s rather improper for people to think that I could be having my wicked way with you, wouldn’t you agree?” It clicked then, what he meant. He was talking about the kiss that had happened all those evenings ago. All things considered, it was considered improper for the two to be left unsupervised. 

“I came to ask you if you were adverse to what happened that night.” 

“No, not at all,” Hadrian replied. He had a rather difficult time keeping his face from looking like a beet. Truth be told, he’d loved it.

Tom nodded and fixed himself a cup of tea from the ever present tray.

“Forgive me for making assumptions, but I rather received the impression that you might be interested in more?” Yes, yes a thousand more of those kisses please! Hadrian cleared his throat instead of saying what was on his mind. 

“I wouldn’t find myself adverse to the idea, if that’s what you’re asking.” With speed Hadrian didn’t know was possible, Tom was suddenly kneeling by his chair and holding his right hand in both of his. His hands were soft but strong, a combination that Hadrian found wonderfully tantalizing. 

“Hadrian, would you allow me to court you? I know you’re under a deadline set by your parents, but I’d like to think you’d be willing to consider me.” His mind reeled even as the smile grew on his face. 

“I’d like that. And I think you’d be happy to note that you won’t have much competition. Even if anyone else was interested in me, I certainly wasn’t interested in them. Pride seems to have rotted most of their minds and what little remains is focused on image and image alone.” He gazed at Tom, soaking in the smile he was receiving, suddenly nervous about what he had to say next. 

“But Tom...I don’t think I could bear to remain in London all the time. It’s terribly boring and the people here are insincere at best. I know you have a lot of students…” Tom visibly relaxed and took his chair once more although he still held Hadrian’s hand across the small distance. 

“My students can travel. I must admit that I’m not sure London has ever really felt like home. I’ve been considering cutting most of my fees and just having the students live in my home in the countryside when I’ve purchased one. I wouldn’t have to pay anyone to keep the house and they’d receive their training much faster if they didn’t have to travel daily. It’s something I’ve thought about often over the years but never bothered to follow through with.”

“I think you’re forgetting that you wouldn’t need to purchase a home in the countryside. My mother’s already ensured that my favourite countryside manor will be transferred to my name once I marry. I think you’ll quite like it, there’s plenty of space to house your students and guests should we decide to host any parties or balls.” 

The two talked about what they’d like to do with their futures until Hadrian caught himself yawning. He stood and excused himself to bed but before he could reach the door, Tom grabbed his arm and pulled him close. Fingertips brushed lightly against his cheek as Hadrian attempted to not drown in Tom’s eyes. He barely registered that his hands were on Tom’s chest-and what a nice chest it was!-before lips brushed against his. 

It was only a moment, but it was just as electric as his first kiss had been.

“Until tomorrow, my dear,” Tom whispered. Somehow, Hadrian managed to get into his nightshirt and into bed before falling into blissful dreams of dark hair and bright blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few weeks practically flew by in a haze of anticipation. Hadrian had considered writing home multiple times, but always decided against it at the last minute. He almost didn’t want to admit that he’d be bringing someone home when he returned from London, too afraid of his father expressing his disappointment. It was only when his mother wrote again that he decided enough was enough. 

Dearest Hadrian,

I know you must be terribly disappointed at being given such a small time frame to select a partner. It was incredibly difficult to get your father to agree to your birthday-even that was much too late in his eyes. 

It’s lonely in the house without you. Even Severus looks a little forlorn at your prolonged time away. I do hope you find someone worthy of your heart, you deserve all the happiness in the world. 

Hadrian got out his writing materials and started writing. 

Dearest Mother,

I do miss you terribly. My apologies for not writing sooner, quite a lot has happened since your last letter. 

You can tell Father I will be bringing someone home, so he better not go promising me off to anyone. I’d hate to be an unwilling heartbreaker. I don’t know if what I’ve found is love-certainly, I’ve grown fond of our time together. Silences are quiet, despite the occasional page turning in our respective books and the discussions are quite enthralling. 

As we near the summer, I must ask: does Father expect to know prior to my coming home who it is that I’ve chosen? You know my proclivities lie with men and I need to know if he’s expected to reach out for approval or if just my being married is approval enough for him?

Hadrian ended the letter with the usual pleasantries and asked after Severus. He did miss his valet, the advice was always sound and it was nice to have company if it was particularly late in the evening. 

His mother’s response came much quicker than he thought possible. In fact, he had a suspicion that she had sent it out the same day she received his response. 

Dearest Hadrian,

According to your father, just being betrothed is enough for him. He has begged me to remind you of your station and to choose accordingly. I think he has no interest in anything other than carrying the family line and having grandchildren to dote on. Have I told you that I caught him in your old nursery? He was smiling ever so handsomely at your toys. 

I do wish you’d tell me who it is you’re bringing home but I do also love surprises. I’ll simply have to wait until your birthday-unless you’d like to come home earlier? You’re more than welcome to bring your intended as well. 

Tom walked into the parlour as Hadrian was sealing the letter for his mother. 

“You seem to write to your mother often. I must confess, I’m a bit envious of that.” Confusion must have been written all over his face. “My father passed away when I was little. His fortune was held by my mother until I could come of age and take it over. She was quite frail and was ill more often than not. I learned as much as I could from anyone I could find that would teach me so she didn’t have to worry so much. She relinquished the family’s fate to my hands when I was just over fifteen and passed away not too long after. I miss her, but she simply wasn’t able to continue on without my father. They loved each other dearly.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” Tom waved away his concern and smiled. 

“It’s in the past. Besides, I’m glad to have seen how two people can love each other so fiercely. I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to contain myself with you near had I not seen their examples when I was younger.” Hadrian could feel the heat start in his cheeks and couldn’t help the small giggle that wormed its way out of his throat. 

“And just what would you do if you were an example-less heathen?” 

Tom stepped closer to him and put his hands on either side of the desk behind him. He was effectively trapped, and if the stutter in his heartbeat had anything to say about it, he liked it.

“I fear I’d just ravage you silly until you no longer knew your own name.” He leaned back and stepped away, the sudden space disorienting Hadrian with disappointment. 

“Unfortunately for me, that shall have to wait.”

“Until when?” Hadrian breathed. 

“Until you’re mine, and mine alone. Once that occurs there will be absolutely nothing anyone will be able to do to stop me from having you completely.” If Hadrian hadn’t been hard before, he definitely was now. With a strength he didn’t realize he possessed, he forced himself to focus on the subject at hand. 

“Since my father has no inclination to see this through the traditional way, exactly what is stopping you from dragging me to the church?” Heat flashed in Tom’s eyes. 

“Your father doesn’t expect me to ask for permission?”

“Mother made it sound like he would prefer it if you didn’t. I think he just wants the family line to continue, he doesn’t seem to care much about how that happens-just that it does.” Tom paused at this information and then he smiled. 

Hadrian loved it when Tom smiled. It wasn’t a frequent occurrence, the man was a teacher and wasn’t exactly exuding sunshine and daisies all day, but when he did smile it was radiant and Hadrian found himself staring in admiration every single time. 

All the other times he’d been caught staring, he’d find himself to be the new owner of a gentle kiss to the cheek or hand but tonight was different. No, tonight he watched Tom approach him and easily stood when he was prompted to do so. A small velvet bag was placed in his hand, the deep crimson tickling against his palm. 

“Open it.” He did, only to find that the velvet had housed a ring. He barely had time to process what it was before his eyes shot to Tom, shock keeping him from saying anything. 

“I don’t know if what I feel is love, but you are on a time limit and I am unwilling to lose what I feel could be the best thing to ever happen to me. Even in these few short months I’ve been happier. I haven’t brooded as much as I used to in my time alone and I’ve been eager to see what each new day brings as opposed to the resigned way I went about my days. I want to explore the happiness you bring me and I want to share all my life has to give with you. I’d be honoured if you would agree to marrying me.”

“Of course I’ll marry you. I’m not even upset that we have a time limit, because without it I wouldn’t have come to London and I wouldn’t have met you. And while I don’t know if I love you, I do think that you’re incredibly well matched for me. What I do know is that I trust you.”

Tom beamed at him before kissing him. It was short and made Hadrian yearn for more but he was quickly distracted when Tom took the ring from his hand and placed it on his right ring finger. 

The next day they had decided to marry when they arrived in the town of Hadrian’s parents, just before the ball turning it from a birthday ball to more of a wedding celebration. Hadrian’s mother, while not entirely eager to see her son married on his birthday of all days, was looking to the bright side. Apparently now she could scrap his father’s hideous green decorations in favour of something more refined. Whatever that meant.

The day the two left, Hadrian looked around his room to ensure he hadn’t left anything. He’d cleared out the parlour earlier and was just locking his trunk when Tom appeared in the doorway. 

“Are you ready? The carriage is a bit early.” Hadrian nodded and reached for his trunk before Tom stopped him. “Relax, one of my students is going to take care of it. He needs to be a bit more versed in traveling before he can be approved to pass.” Hadrian took Tom’s offered arm and the two got in the carriage. It would be a long ride there. 

The one thing that engaged men had that men and women didn’t was the trust the public had with decency when alone in certain situations. Riding in a carriage being one of these things, they weren’t forced to ride with a chaperone each. All they had to do was sit on opposite sides of the carriage to face each other with one on the left side and one on the right to prevent any tomfoolery. 

It was only after their first rest stop when Hadrian mentioned his legs had been cramping due to the position they’d been in for so long. They reboarded the carriage and Tom reached down to grab his foot. Blushing furiously, but making no move to stop him, Hadrian watched as Tom undid his boot and placed his foot on the seat across from him. He repeated the action and then reached under Hadrian’s seat, only to emerge with several blankets. His feet were then lifted and placed down once more on top of one of the blankets. 

He didn’t know when, but at some point the rocking of the carriage and the steady passing of the farms in the country lulled him off to sleep. He woke with a blanket cushioning his head and another one draped across his lap to keep him warm. Tom was reading, a look of intense concentration crossing his face every now and again. When he turned the page, Tom looked up to find Hadrian awake and closed the book with a quiet snap. 

“We stopped for tea already, but we should be stopping again for supper shortly. You slept for most of the afternoon.” He yawned. 

“Sorry, carriages put me to sleep with all the rocking.” Tom smiled at this. 

“It’s alright. You’re quite handsome when you sleep.”

“Only when I sleep? I’m wounded.”

“Oh trust me, you’re handsome all the time. It’s just that when you sleep I can’t help but imagine you sleeping after our wedding night. You’ll be utterly knackered I’m sure.” Tom even winked at him and Hadrian felt his face flush bright red. He wasn’t used to such blatant teasing, and was even more curious about what occurred on wedding nights. 

His father had insisted it was the woman’s job to inform their children what happens after the maritals and since he was more inclined towards men, his mother had simply told him that he needn’t worry because whoever married him would be sure to take care of his every need. All he needed to do was to do what Severus said to prepare himself prior to the wedding and he’d be fine. 

Severus had been even less helpful than his mother. 

“I’m afraid I cannot tell you more than what your mother has already told you, as it will be my duty to ask your husband at the wedding how he’d like the night to progress. It is then that I will know and only then. I’ll have just enough time to prepare everything and to inform you of what he wishes you to know before you both will be retiring. Now that’s all I will say on the matter. Would you prefer the silver cufflinks or the gold today?”

Hadrian had brushed it off at the time but now he was incredibly curious as to what would happen. He had no idea what to expect and was flummoxed on how to respond to Tom’s little comment. 

He decided on honesty.

“If you think I’ll be knackered, then I suppose I shall be.” He looked back to the window to hide the embarrassment he felt. 

“Hadrian, do you not know what happens the night two people wed?” He shook his head and waited for Tom to continue. 

He didn’t look mad about it, simply happy. 

“You’ve nothing to worry about. I’ll make sure that you enjoy every last second of that entire day.”

“You’re not concerned that I don’t know anything about it?”

“Not at all. In fact, I like the idea that I’ll be able to teach you all about it.” Hadrian snorted at that. 

“Like how you prefer your students to have no idea what they’re doing so you don’t have to break bad habits?”

Tom smiled. “Precisely.”

By the time they arrived at their destination, Hadrian was practically chomping at the bit to be able to walk around for more than half an hour at a time. His thighs and bum were right sore from all the bouncing around for hours on end with no stimulation and he was sure his back was moulded to the same shape as the back of the seat he was sitting on. 

They had decided to go straight to the little church in town. Tom went in to inquire about getting married that afternoon and Hadrian stretched his legs by walking to the nearby bakery for a small roll. He’d kept his breakfast a little too light that morning and wanted something to tide him over until tea. 

Tom was waiting for him at the bottom of the church stairs and smiled when he was within talking distance. 

“Father Albus has time for us now, if you’d like. There’s some pastors that are traveling through that have offered to be witnesses.” Hadrian smiled and took Tom’s arm. 

“No time like the present.”


	5. Chapter 5

Father Albus was old. Hadrian had only met him a few times in his life and always managed to forget just how ancient he was. Wrinkles littered his face and hands, or what little that his white hair didn’t cover. The man could hardly contain his excitement-something that made Hadrian worry for his heart-and was practically bouncing in eagerness by the time the two made it to him. 

“How lovely, how lovely! Oh, I am excited. Most everyone in town travels to London to get married. Now, if you don’t mind, I’ve got Pastors Arthur and William here to witness your marriage.” The two nodded for him to continue. 

Not five minutes later and Tom had placed his ring on his left ring finger then the two were signing the certificate. Hadrian smiled when Tom kissed his cheek, wishing that it were acceptable for more. 

The two walked to the carriage and got back in for the last time that day so they could make their way back to the Potter manor. Tom insisted they ride the way they had been, even though there were no longer any social laws dictating proprietary at this point. Hadrian, although annoyed he couldn’t coax a single kiss from Tom, decided not to press the matter. They had their whole lives ahead of them for kissing. 

His mother greeted him at the door, a sure sign that she had been eagerly awaiting his return. She caught sight of Tom behind him and her eyes narrowed when she took him by the shoulders. 

“And exactly who am I supposed to be greeting? You’ve been hiding his identity in all your letters, I expect some answers while you’re in my house young man!” Hadrian smiled, but complied before his courage could leave him. 

“Mother, I’d like you to meet my husband, Tom Riddle.” She smiled and turned to Tom. 

“How nice to meet you. I’m so happy we could offer you a place to-your what?!” She turned back to Hadrian, the full realization of what he said hitting her. “Your husband? You’re married already? I cannot believe you would rob me the opportunity to see my only child married!” Hadrian lowered his head, guilt eating him away. 

“Lady Potter, it was my idea,” Tom cut in. “Hadrian told me of the time sensitive nature of his situation and I didn’t wish to see any chance of our happiness taken away. I do hope you won’t be mad at him when it is really me you should be cross at.” Lily’s face softened and she gave the two a half smile. 

“Hadrian, you’re very lucky this man knows how to sweet talk a lady. I’m quite happy for you, darling. Now, come and see the brilliance I have managed to whip up in less than a month!” She led them into the ball room that was positively dressed to the nines in champagne coloured silk drapings and bunches of dried roses with champagne ribbons tied to every beam and bannister. The floor had been waxed recently and the chandelier was glittering above them. 

“You’d never believe it but your father decided he wanted all of this to be in the most atrocious shade of green. Really, it was bright enough to blind you! Kept saying it was to match your eyes but he really is a fool if he thinks your eyes are that abhorrent. I rather thought this colour would really set off the tone for romance and class. What do you think?”

“It’s beautiful, Mother. You’ve done a wonderful job, I’m always amazed at how good you are with this sort of thing-and with such short notice, as well.” She waved her hand nonchalantly.

“All in a day’s work, dear!” She smiled at him and excused herself when she heard another carriage coming up the way. 

The ball started off without a hitch. Hadrian did his best to mingle with everyone, graciously accepting birthday wishes and managing not to go completely insane. From what he could tell, his mother was doing quite a good job at keeping Tom hidden away from the guests; he assumed she had sequestered him away in one of the side rooms and away from prying eyes. He hadn’t seen his father anywhere. 

Surprisingly enough, midnight came much quicker than he thought possible. His mother guided him towards one side of the room where his father was standing and Hadrian swallowed, praying for the lump in his throat to disappear. 

“Ah there you are,” his father harrumphed. “Friends and honoured guests, I’ve a rather important announcement to make!” Hadrian’s mother leaned over and whispered something to his father’s ear, throwing the man off guard. Hadrian had a good idea what it was she was saying by the red colour slowly making its way up his father’s neck. 

“As you are all aware, tonight is to celebrate my son’s birthday. As of today, he is twenty-one years of age. And as I understand it, I’m to be announcing his marriage to none other than Viscount Tom Riddle.” Hadrian blushed at the cheer that followed, relaxing slightly when his father nodded and smiled at something else his mother said. 

“Yes, yes a wonderful day indeed! Please help me welcome the Viscount Tom.” Tom walked out from a room behind Hadrian and leaned over to place a chaste kiss to Hadrian’s cheek. He couldn’t help the smile that grew as he turned to look at his husband. 

Husband. He still could barely believe it. It felt like just yesterday that he was cooking up his plan to fake memory loss with Severus and now here he was, married and more than ready to be going to bed. It had been a long day and he was finding that he was having a hard time staying focused. The nearer the end of the night came, the more distracted he was. Other men his age-both married and not-would go out and solicit some carnal pleasures for their amusement but he had never felt the inclination to do so. He was at a loss of what to expect and was increasingly nervous with the heated looks Tom was throwing him from the other side of the room. 

Both an eternity and only a moment later, the ball was ending and the guests had all filed to their rooms or gone to their carriages. Hadrian yawned and his mother told him that his rooms were ready for the two of them for the night. Their guests were all staying in the guest wing while his parents slept on the other side of the manor, conveniently ensuring that they would have utmost privacy for the night. He gave his mother a smile and a goodnight kiss to her cheek before the two newlyweds made their way to his rooms. 

He smiled when he opened the door to see Severus tending to the fire. Severus smiled-a rare occurrence-and bowed. 

“Master Hadrian, we have missed your presence while you were in London. Congratulations on your pairing. I’ve readied the room for you both and prepared a hot bath as well. Will you be requiring anything else tonight?” 

“No, thank you Severus. Please let us know when we’ll be leaving for the estate in the countryside.” Severus bowed once more, smiled at him again and left the room. Butterflies suddenly came to life in his stomach as the quiet snick of the door closing echoed in his mind. Arms wrapped around his middle while Tom’s lips rested on his neck. 

“Are you tired, my dear?” Hadrian wasn’t sure if his heart was capable of keeping this frantic pace. He was nervous, that was sure but he wasn’t about to admit that. He trusted Tom to take care of him and to not do anything that would hurt him. 

“I can’t say that I am, really.” Tom chuckled and if that noise didn’t flood his member with interest then nothing would. He leaned his head back, resting it on the shoulder there while Tom gently kissed and licked the exposed column of flesh. He could feel a blush rising but decided to stop caring when he felt Tom’s teeth nip ever so lightly just under his jaw. His breath hitched as he realized Tom’s hands had been busy unbuttoning his clothing. 

He was so thoroughly distracted that he barely noticed the disappearance of his shirt and certainly didn’t notice his trousers falling to the floor. He did recognize when he had kicked off his own shoes, but was completely unaware of anything besides the feeling of warm lips gently trailing over his body. 

“Tom,” Harry was surprised to hear how breathless he was. 

“Yes?” He felt the backs of his knees against his bed and let himself be pushed back into the pillows. He glanced down at Tom only to realize he was still dressed. 

“You’re overdressed, I think.” Tom smirked at him and took his time undressing. How he managed to make untying an ascot the most arousing thing he’d ever seen, Hadrian would never know. Nor would he figure out how he hadn’t overheated or passed out from lack of blood to the brain while Tom slowly peeled off layer after layer of clothing. He soon found that he didn’t care about any of that when Tom leaned over him, his legs spread around Tom’s hips with the man hovering over him and snogging him senseless.

Their tongues slid against each other, groans and gasps getting lost in the heat of the moment. Time no longer held any meaning as reasoning gave way to feeling. Tom’s lips kissed a path of fiery passion down to his nipples before consuming those and ripping groan after groan from Hadrian’s throat. He thought he would go mad with how hard he was and how utterly untouched that particular part of his anatomy was at the moment. 

That is, until he felt Tom’s hand wrap around him and give him the friction he so desired. 

It didn’t take more than two strokes and Hadrian was coming, a fountain of warm liquid splattering the two men. He blushed at how quickly he had come, but didn’t have any time to apologize before his softening member was encased in something very warm and very wet. It took all of his willpower to lift his head up and when he finally managed to see what was going on, he almost fainted from the image alone. 

Tom, with his wonderfully heated eyes, was suckling his manhood to clean all of it with his tongue. A whimper escaped him and he fell back again when a strong hand came to his chest and pushed. 

The time it took for Tom to have him cleaned off was surprisingly short, and his recovery time was even shorter. He was a panting mess of need and want, even after a finger, clearly slicked with some sort of oil, slid into his entrance. It wasn’t a bad feeling-on the contrary it was a wonderful feeling of fullness that he didn’t expect and coupled with his raging hard-on he was incredibly happy with the turn of events. Especially when one finger turned into two, managing to slide across some sort of magical spot that made stars explode in his vision. A third was added not too long after that, making the chances of those fingers sliding across whatever felt so bloody good even higher. 

“Please...please I-I need…” He didn’t know what he needed, but he definitely knew that Tom would provide it for him. The fingers withdrew, pulling a long whimper from Hadrian. He didn’t want to be empty, he wanted more!

The whimper turned into a groan rather quickly once he felt something much larger at his entrance, coaxing him open. 

The pace started slow, and before he knew it he was begging for more and every time Tom would increase the pace or the power in his thrusts. The two, sweaty and panting, fit together so well neither one of them could hardly believe it. Hadrian’s inexperience didn’t hinder the night at all. Once he figured out Tom’s rhythm he started grinding into each thrust. 

It was over much too soon for Hadrian’s liking, but his orgasm hit so hard his vision turned white. Exhausted, the newlyweds fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hadrian found with every day passing that he fell more and more for Tom. It was in the little things when he least expected it, no doubt. He’d glance over his book to watch Tom buckling his boots and be overwhelmed by how lucky he was to be able to watch such a mundane thing. Or later in the day he’d make tea and feel incredibly happy when Tom smiled if Hadrian got the sugar just right. 

True to his word, Tom had sent notice after they had been married for a fortnight to let his students know they could opt for live-in lessons to be completed much quicker than the standard lessons he’d been giving before. They expanded the lessons from cooking and general housekeeping to valet work as well when Severus offered his expertise and desire to “ensure there are more competent valets available. I’ve met more than I care to admit that simply aren’t up to snuff.”

Tom’s days were busy, Severus constantly had students trailing on his heels and Hadrian was content to simply watch it all play out before him. He took to painting in the fall, something simply to keep his hands busy. He found he had an affinity for sweeping landscapes both of land and water. 

He even found that he’d get somewhat lost in them. So much so that one day after he set aside his brush from his most recent ocean view sunset, he felt as though his legs had turned to jelly and almost had the displeasure of introducing his face to the floorboards. Sea legs, Severus had called it. A common affliction of those that spent most of their time on the water that threw your equilibrium off when on solid ground once more. Severus had blamed it on the ultra-realistic details. 

A week had gone by and Hadrian found himself painting a large apple tree, with a picnic set up underneath with no one in sight to enjoy it. Tom had come to see what he’d been painting and when he asked why he picked an apple tree, Hadrian simply replied, 

“Apples are delicious and don’t receive enough praise.” When Severus saw it while serving tea that afternoon, he brought up that Hadrian used to abhor apples as a child. 

“And I was a child then, with childlike prejudices. I couldn’t appreciate them back then.” And he simply returned to painting after that. 

Hadrian woke with a start, surprised to find himself in bed. He blinked to clear his eyes and yawned before sitting up. A service of steaming tea sat at the end of the bed and Hadrian smiled. Even if he couldn’t remember how he got into bed, he still appreciated a nice cup of tea. 

Tom entered then with Severus trailing behind before quickly shutting the door behind him. Confused, Hadrian let one leg dangle off the bed with his other foot tucked under his knee. 

“Hadrian, you’re awake.” Suddenly unsure of how he was supposed to be feeling, he smiled nervously and nodded. 

“Well...yeah?” 

Tom sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand. 

“Love, do you remember falling asleep earlier?” He scratched the back of his head, not wanting to admit his memory failed him but also curious as to see where all of this was going. 

“No...I actually don’t.” At this, Tom nodded as if he expected that answer. 

“Yes, I sort of expected that. Hadrian, I’d like you to talk to a friend of mine if that’s alright? He’s a doctor and there’s a few things I’ve been concerned about.” 

Dread flooded Hadrian. He’d heard horror stories about spouses sending off their partners to an asylum and they’d never return. False widowers would wander around for a year or more before remarrying a younger, prettier wife. Tom must have sensed the sudden anxiety and moved to hold him to his chest. 

“No, no you misunderstand me Hadrian. Severus and I have merely been concerned about your health lately and you fell asleep right on your painting stool. Thank Merlin Jack was there to catch you, he was only passing through to find Severus when you started to lean too far. You could have gotten hurt.” Relief, sudden and instant, flooded Hadrian’s system. He relaxed then, smiling at the outrageous conclusion he’d come to moments earlier. 

“Alright, when will this doctor get here?” Tom hesitated, so Severus stepped in. 

“He’s here now, Master Hadrian. And here’s your tea, you just lay back in your blankets and I’ll let him in momentarily.” Teacups were handed out and Hadrian was leant back against the headboard with blankets raised to his hips before a gentleman with a doctor’s bag walked in. He introduced himself as Samuel and settled into a chair Severus had moved from the fireside to the bedside. 

“Do you require anything else, Master Tom?”

“No, thank you. We’ll call if we need anything further.” Severus bowed and took his leave as Tom sat back down on the edge of the bed by Hadrian’s feet. Samuel, during all this, got out a journal and started jotting down notes. After a few preliminary questions about Hadrian’s age, state of health and general daily practices, he started getting into more specific questions. 

“Anything off happen lately?”

“Off? Well, no not really. Life has been rather peaceful.” Samuel chuckled at this. 

“No, that’s not what I meant. Anything unusual, are you feeling more tired? Off balance, randomly feeling faint, things of that nature?”

“Oh, no not-well...I did fall asleep rather suddenly earlier today. And last week I was painting a sunset over the ocean and was quite off balance when I started walking around after that. Sea legs, Severus had called it.”

“Mhm,” Samuel started jotting down more notes and looked up at him when he stopped writing. “Starting to like some foods you generally avoid? Feeling rather put off by things you normally enjoy? General irritation for no particular reason?”

“No, I’ve been eating all the same things I have been for years. Except for some of the things your students make Tom, they’re wonderful in the kitchen. I didn’t realize how much I was missing out on until it was provided to me.” Tom beamed at that. It was one of the things he was proud of, how well his students learned and to hear they were doing wonderfully always made him happy. 

“And what about any unexpected weight gain?” 

At this Hadrian blushed so violently he rather thought he’d look like a ripe tomato. He had gained a few extra pounds-not enough to affect his clothing, but enough that he noticed and he had planned on going for an extra vigorous walk a day to rid himself of it starting next week. He said as much, trying to not let the shame he was feeling shine through. The last thing he needed was Tom thinking he didn’t care about himself. 

“No need to be concerned about that, trust me. Well, if that’s all then I believe a brief physical is in order.” After ushering Tom out to fetch Severus for more tea, Samuel told Hadrian to lie down flat on his back. 

He did as he was told and moved his clothing away from his lower abdomen as instructed and waited for him to stop poking and feeling around his stomach. 

“Alright and turn over. Now don’t panic here, but I do need to feel around a bit in your nethers, is that alright?” Hadrian nodded, feeling a bit out of his depth but Tom trusted him so why shouldn’t he? 

He felt a slick long digit enter him while a hand rested under his abdomen, poking around like it had been previously. He didn’t know what the doctor was looking for, but after a moment he must have found it when the finger was removed, his clothing replaced and permission to resume sitting the way he had been before. He could practically feel his cheeks catch fire with embarrassment, but he managed to pay attention to what the doctor had to say. 

“I’ll be frank with you Hadrian. Have you and your husband been intimate after your wedding night?” Hadrian nodded, the blush growing fiercer. “I believe you to be with child. Obviously there’s a chance I’m wrong as with any doctor, but you’ve shown a few of the classic symptoms and you do have the telltale feel of a womb growing.” 

Hadrian blinked at him stupidly for a moment before passing out cold for the second time that day.

“...assure you Tom, I simply diagnosed him and he fainted. Now I know these things can be a bit touchy, but-ah, yes there we go. All right, Hadrian? Quite right, see his eyes opening? He’ll be fine.”

“Hadrian, what happened?” Tom was practically moving a thousand kilometers an hour compared to the sluggish way Hadrian’s mind was moving. 

“Really?” His eyes met Samuels with difficulty at first but focused with some effort a moment later. 

“As I said, there is the slim chance I am wrong but I have yet to be wrong in this matter, particularly with men.” 

“Have I missed something here?” Hadrian turned to look at Tom and smiled. He reached out and caressed Tom’s cheek, a feeling of such overwhelming love crashing over him he almost couldn’t focus on what he was about to say. 

“Dearest Tom, we’re going to have a child.” 

Tom broke out into a wide smile, kissed Hadrian with abandon and then quickly paced back and forth a few times. 

“We’ll have to send out announcements and prepare a room and I’ll have to find a nanny at some point, I’m sure Alexandria mentioned something about her mother knowing a few nannies from her work...This is wonderful news! Simply wonderful!” He kissed Hadrian once more and swept out of the room in three broad steps. Just after the door clicked shut they heard Tom pause and then a loud THWUMP. Severus opened the door to find Tom knocked out cold.


	7. Chapter 7

If Hadrian suspected that the students enjoyed pampering him with little things like his favourite treats at tea time then he definitely knew that they were doing it now. Hannah, the student specializing in sweets, had a particular knack for making up new things: such as the mini treacle tarts that Hadrian decided were his absolute favourite. And Greg, the devil, managed to worm it out of Severus that his favourite tea just happened to be made from dried rose petals, orange rinds and black tea leaves. Somehow he had even gotten the recipe and now that’s all they served him. 

Until he started throwing up at just the thought of it. Then Greg worked tirelessly to find a suitable replacement tea, something he was constantly trying to improve until Hadrian had fallen in love with chocolate mint leaves, green tea leaves, dried strawberry and half a clove for the entire pot. Severus couldn’t wrap his mind around it, and Tom was at just as large of a loss, but Hadrian loved it and so they endured the odd concoction for him. 

When Hadrian had entered what they suspected was the fourth month, he received a missive from his mother asking if her and his father could come visit for a few days. Hadrian sent a message back telling her to ensure they were packed for at least two weeks, the two of them would enjoy the longer stay. 

Tom and Hadrian were in the drawing room, Hadrian painting rolling hills of lavender and Tom reading a book when Hadrian’s mother was announced. Hadrian had barely thanked Jack before Lily practically bowled him over in her haste to hug her son. She had barely hugged him before her eyes widened. She looked down and back up so quickly, he wasn’t even sure it had happened. 

“Hadrian, you didn’t tell me you were expecting! How dare you! Your own mother, ripped of who knows how many months of doting and shopping fun for the babe! Oh, I feel faint with the sheer sin of it all! Oh husband, I fear I shall go blind with the heartbreak!” She no-so-subtly checked behind her before hastening to the side of the couch and put her hand to her forehead and flopped into the cushions. 

Hadrian and his father, who had walked in just in time to see her dramatic outburst, were snickering and very poorly attempting to not laugh at her display. Tom wasn’t sure what to make of the scene unfolding in front of him, but didn’t seem terribly concerned. 

“Mother, relax. We were advised to wait for a few months before telling you, just in case anything should happen. We were planning on inviting you over soon, in any case. The plan was to break the news then, but then you asked to come visit before I could send the invitation.”

Lily cracked an eye open from under her arm and glared at him before sitting upright and launching into a lively talk about the nursery. 

With her help, the two had planned out the entire nursery and had Severus take down a list of things to purchase the next time he went to town for supplies. Hadrian told him to take Jack and a few other valet-to-bes with him so they could learn firsthand how to properly barter with shopkeepers and what would be expected of them when going to town in general. 

Hadrian’s parents promised to come back in three month’s time and would be staying until a few days after Hadrian had given birth to help the two adjust to a newborn in the house. They gladly agreed and even had a guest suite redecorated to suit their tastes better. 

Genevieve was born only a short week after Lily and Jameson had arrived again. She was perfectly healthy, albeit a bit underweight, and loved looking at everything she could possibly look at. It felt like only a few days had passed when she started smiling and giggling at them and an even shorter amount of time before she was tottering her way from one end of Tom’s study to the other. 

She loved to learn, that was obvious. As soon as she started forming sentences it was ‘why this’ and ‘what’s that’ every time she opened her mouth. The two answered every single question with age-appropriate answers (obviously the ‘where do babies come from?’ question would have to be edited down until she was older). 

As she grew, she learned to paint and would spend hours upon hours with Hadrian painting with him. She was particularly good at people and animals, and would often ask Hadrian if she could add living things to his paintings when he was done. Never once had Hadrian denied her when she asked. 

It was when she turned fifteen that Hadrian had to sit down with her to talk to her about her future. The other five children (Lunette, Henry, Clarisse and the newborn twins Frederick and George) were all with Tom today listening to tales of London. 

“Genevieve, you know your birthday is coming up.” She nodded. “Your father and I will be taking you all to London at the start of the Season. As much as I hate to admit it, you’ve grown into a beautiful young lady and you’ll soon be a woman.”

“Papa, you know how I feel about this. I don’t want any of the pompous men, I want to fall in love like you and Father did.” Hadrian smiled. 

“Did I ever tell you how I met him? Your grandfather told me that I had only a few months to choose a bride or he’d choose for me-and he meant it. After a coincidental fall off my horse I feigned memory loss to go to London on my own to ‘relearn my manners’. Really I did it to meet new people and hopefully fall in love. Or at least to find someone I could easily fall in love with. 

“And I agree with you. Most men in London are pompous and generally only want someone young and pretty. I had quite a few turn their heads at me and I found after a few minutes of mind-numbingly static conversation that I wasn’t enjoying myself. But I found Tom and every conversation was an adventure-still is. What I’m trying to say is that I believe you should be able to take your time. I got extremely lucky finding Tom when I did but I don’t want you to be under any time restraints. Going early will allow you to meet new people, to socialize and to find what you like in men and what you don’t like. You won’t be obligated to marry anyone, you’re still too young for that yet, but you’re old enough for suitors to express interest.”

“But what if I fall in love with someone who isn’t willing to wait until I’m older?” Hadrian leaned in and tucked a stray curl into her hairstyle. 

“Then he isn’t worth it, my dear. Men are fickle, sometimes more so than women. If he isn’t willing to wait for you then he will not care for your wellbeing. And like I said, this is more for you to learn to socialize with other people and to have a bit of fun while you’re young. You’ll learn a lot about yourself and what your wants are even in the first night and you’ll have time to process everything you learn rather than feeling like you need to snag a husband the first Season you go to. So many only go when they are of age and almost all of them end up in unhappy marriages, trapped by what they thought to be their only option because they didn’t take the time to learn about what they were getting into.” She tilted her head, the dark curl finding its way to her face again. 

“I understand. Will you and Father be joining me?”

“Of course! We’re taking the whole family as well as the students and Severus. We’ll be staying in the London home with my parents who have offered to watch the children while we go to the Season’s parties and balls.” She seemed to relax at that and nodded. 

“If you think it’s for the best, then it must be.”

Her first three Seasons went remarkably well. Headstrong and knowing what she wanted in a man, Genevieve denied no less than twenty suitors and ended up accepting marriage to one of the very first people she ever met in London. Eugene had introduced himself to her three balls into her first Season since they were relatively close in age and had spent the next several years befriending her. They worked remarkably well together and Hadrian had every confidence that she knew what she was doing when she accepted his proposal. Lunette managed to find a very grounded man to marry, even if he was twice her age. They balanced each other well with her head always in the clouds and his firmly planted in reality. He was flexible, though, with her and liked to entertain her daydreams. He once confided in Tom that he enjoyed her tales, as they helped him relax at the end of the day. 

Henry, the spitting image of Tom in both looks and mind, didn’t choose a wife until he was in his thirties. A beautiful woman of twenty-four who had given up hopes of ever finding a husband due to her age named Elizabeth. Clarisse, unfortunately, passed away before she reached majority due to a bad case of influenza. She had told Hadrian and Tom not to mourn her, but to rejoice in the wonderful life that she had. While Hadrian was able to keep himself pulled together after her passing, Tom had been inconsolable. He avoided guests for months and withdrew to staying in their bedroom. 

Until Hadrian slapped him.

He’d grown weary of seeing Tom so heartbroken for so long. If affected the children and was enough to wear on Hadrian so much that he had stopped painting. When asked if he would ever be the man Hadrian had fallen in love with again, Tom had simply sighed and shrugged. 

At which point, Hadrian slapped him. So hard that the resounding CRACK! that had followed alarmed Severus from two rooms down the hall. The only thing that prevented Severus from busting down the door was the screaming that Hadrian did to snap Tom out of his depressive state. 

He had started making an effort after that and shortly the two were able to move on from the incident to finish raising their twins. The two were inseparable and decided against marrying in favor of becoming dressmakers. Oddly enough, the two were wonderfully inventive and created many ways to mass produce dresses for the Seasons that were fashionable and custom-fit. 

“Hadrian?” Hadrian shook his head and looked back at Tom. 

“Hmm?”

“What are you thinking about?”

“Oh, just reminiscing. Do you ever wonder why we didn’t have more children?” Tom rolled his eyes and kissed Hadrian’s wrinkled cheek. 

“Because you got too old to bear them, my love. Now eat your supper, Jack made sure Greg cooked your favourites.” Tom watched Hadrian pick up his fork and didn’t look back to his own plate until after he had started eating. It was hard, days like today. Hadrian’s memory had started slipping a few years ago. Little things, every six months. But soon, every six months became monthly little things. Then every few months he’d forget something bigger. And then it was more frequently. Days like today were rare, when he wasn’t forgetting anything, but it made them hurt him all the more. Tom missed, so terribly missed the Hadrian he knew. So vibrant and unafraid of anything that stood in his way. Seeing him paint was always the hardest. It reminded him of the life they could have had the last few years, had the memory loss not settled in. 

He felt helpless when Hadrian was in his right mind. He loved Hadrian just as much now as he did twenty years prior, and the twenty prior to that. But the memory loss was hard for him to deal with. Just yesterday he had to witness the grief all over again when he had to explain that Clarisse had passed away when she was a teenager. But the day prior to that he got to see Hadrian light up when he was reminded that Henry had married and had three children of his own. It was an avalanche of emotions, and he never knew which ones to prepare for. 

Tom made love to Hadrian as was custom for any night that Hadrian was in his full capacity. His memories may come and go, but his love for Tom never once had waivered. Tom fell asleep with Hadrian curled on his chest listening to the sound of Hadrian’s breathing. 

The next morning, Tom woke up to a strangely silent bedroom. Hadrian’s body was still next to him, but it was too quiet. He leaned over, only to discover Hadrian had stopped breathing in the night and had passed away. 

They weren’t young, by any stretch of the word. Indeed, both of them were well over seventy and Tom had known it was only a matter of time with Hadrian’s memory loss. 

Tom notified Jack of Hadrian’s passing and managed to dress Hadrian in his favourite outfit with a bit of help before laying down next to him. 

He cried. He cried and once the tears started, he found they wouldn’t stop. Unbearable pain at Hadrian’s passing ripped through his chest and seized his ability to breathe. He kissed Hadrian’s cheek, wrapped his arms around his husband and closed his eyes. 

He’d be with Hadrian soon.


End file.
